


Gruesome scars

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Scars, Smut, Tropes and Fandoms event 2021, writing games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Hermione has struggled to take the next step with her boyfriend due to her scars, but he has always made sure to show her how beautiful she was.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Tropes and Fandoms 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Gruesome scars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Admins of Melting Pot Fanfiction Facebook group for making this game again! I can’t wait to see where this game takes my writing again this year! 
> 
> Chosen prompt: scars   
> Chosen fandom: Harry Potter   
> Chosen pairing: Hermione/Theo 
> 
> I am going to be writing for several different pairings, fandoms and of course tropes!

Hermione/Theo- Scars 

Hermione struggled to show anyone her body, there were too many scars from the war and they all made her feel disgusting. Theo was the only one she had even considered going to the next level with because of how sweet he was with her. 

He was always saying how the scars showed everyone just how brave she was and how much of a sacrifice she had made during the war. 

That was why tonight she was going to finally take the next step with him, she had a dinner planned, then a nice relaxing movie by the fire with some strawberries dipped in chocolate. Some champagne to top it all off and they were in for a good date. 

Theo came through the Floo to their apartment right on schedule and Hermione met him at the fireplace, laying a kiss on his lips before handing him a glass of champagne and leading him into the dining room. 

“Hello love, what’s all this?” Theo asked as he sat at the table ready to dig into the delicious food spread before him. 

“I thought we could have an impromptu date night.” Hermione responded, gesturing for him to begin as she dug in herself. 

Dinner went by smoothly and they moved into the lounge room to sit in front of the fire on the rug, Hermione put the movie on and picked a strawberry up to feed to him. 

“Now this is a special surprise, you know I love chocolate covered strawberries.” Theo moaned as the delicious juices from the strawberry seeped into his taste buds. 

“I thought I’d treat you before we went any further tonight.” Hermione stated. 

“You mean?...” Theo drifted off. 

“Yes, I’m ready, thank you for being so amazing Theo.” Hermione said, moving on her knees to straddle him, sifting her fingers through his hair she leaned down and connected their lips. 

“Are you sure?” Theo asked. 

“Yes, and this is exactly why I’m sure. You are still showing that the pace is up to me.” Hermione said, tugging at the back of his shirt, Theo quickly moved to help her get it off and moved to remove her shirt, seeing her gorgeous body for the first time since they started dating six months before. 

The scars that she hated so much didn’t detract from her beauty, if anything they added to it, they were almost an exact match to his scars that his father and his friends gave him as a child. Especially the long purple scar intersecting her chest and ribs. Laying a kiss on the gruesome scar, he moved her so she was straddling him. 

The rest of their clothes came off in quick succession and Theo moved her so she was over him, her thighs dropping over him so he immediately sunk between them. Sweet sighs leaving her lungs, moaning loudly, Hermione said “This is better than the last time, especially with how connected I feel with our skin touching.” 

“This is better than I imagined,” Theo said, thrusting faster and connecting with that spot within her that sent her over the edge quickly. 

Once she had climaxed Theo slowed right down taking his time and taking the level of connection further until Hermione was crashing over the edge and taking him with her. 

“That was amazing, thank you Theo. I love you so much.” Hermione breathed. Connecting their lips again. 

Theo smiled against her mouth, “I love you so much gorgeous girl, thank you for giving me this honour.” 

Staying where she was, she could still feel him within her and he was beginning to harden again. Already good to go another round, Hermione chuckled against his chest. “Let me rest a bit and then I’ll be ready to go again.” 

“Let’s go have a nice bath and then I can show you just how amazing I find your body.” Theo stated, lifting her easily and walking into the bathroom. 

Hermione felt a deep feeling of love for him and glad that she had made the decision to make love to Theo. He was really the perfect man for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
